The Chill of Your Love
by TheMadKatter13
Summary: [TTF 49/SWN 04] Anonymous said: Sorry you had to deal with antis. Does Loki and Thor count? Loki is insecure with his blue form but Thor is actually really into it and loves on Loki. CU; Top Loki / Bottom Thor


**SUMMARY: Anonymous said: Sorry you had to deal with antis. Does Loki and Thor count? Loki is insecure with his blue form but Thor is actually really into it and loves on Loki.**

 **AO3 TAGS: Canon Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Established Relationship, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Body Worship, Top Loki (Marvel), Bottom Thor (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort**

 **AN: Thank you friend~ And Thunderfrost will always count, that sweet sweet incest~ And hopefully you've seen Infinity War because I couldn't pass up the chance to incorporate a SPOILERY idea my brain's been kicking around since I saw the movie.**

 **Also, happy 200th fic to me. Funny that it should be the same ship that I first posted to AO3 back in 2013, and that it would be another angsty hurt/comfort. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Stop touching it," Loki snapped, slapping Thor's hand away from where he was prodding at the burn a promising young warrior had landed on his shoulder during training.

In the wake of Asgard's ruin, and the annihilation of her warriors, Thor's people had quickly become restless within the confines of the ship. His daily spars with Loki, to keep the both of them sharp and in shape, were very fast to gain an audience, faster still to gain students, until Thor found himself, unexpectedly the training master of the next generation of warriors, all of whom had faced Hela's dead army on the Rainbow Bridge and never wanted to be caught unprepared again. Thor was proud to say that it was no longer uncommon to see courtiers sparring with younglings, and he was prouder still to think of how far they had all come. Some of them might even become true warriors by the time they made port.

"She was rather spectacular, brother," Thor told Loki, ignoring his brother and continuing to inspect the damage. It was far from the worst wound that he had ever received, and yet Loki insisted on fussing in that prickly way of his.

"Spectacularly brave to so damage her king so," Loki retorted sharply in the same tone he used to used to command the whipping of servants. Despite his words, his fingers were gentle as the cleaned the ragged skin.

"None of that now, Loki," Thor chided, amused. "I would have been more cross with her had she not managed this. It would have meant she wasn't trying as hard as she should have been." The young lady in the question had turned out to be Thor's most promising student, one whom Brunnhilde, who'd initially scoffed at the prospect of training, had begun to eye in interest, and Thor had subtly started mentioning that perhaps the Asgardians were in need of new Valkyries. An idea that hadn't garnered a scoff.

Loki sniffed but didn't respond in any other way than to glare at the burn. The cloth was dropped to the floor and the tips of his fingers touched on the wound, suddenly much colder than they should have been. Thor watched, fascinated, as a cool blue began to suffuse the pale peach of Loki's skin, traveling slowly up his hands to his wrists as the heat of his burn began to fade.

"I've never seen you skin," he realized suddenly, reaching up with his free hand to run a curious finger across the fade of blue to peach at the back of his brother's wrist.

"You've seen more of my skin than any being dead or alive," Loki replied absently, his cold touch trailing along the edges of the burn.

"Even the Grandmaster?" Thor couldn't help but ask bitterly. The fingers on his arm stilled, and those bright green eyes finally rose to meet his.

"Even the Grandmaster," his brother said simply.

Thor knew that his brother had not remained his during his time on Sakaar, but he didn't hold that against him. He never had, and sometimes it hurt, knowing that another had touched his brother, his lover, but he never doubted that Loki was always his. He nodded, and the intense gaze that held his dropped away again.

"I'm not speaking of your Asgard skin though, Loki," Thor finally said after a moment, his shoulder sufficiently numb. This time, when Loki paused, he didn't raise his eyes. "I wish to see it."

"No."

"You would deny your king?" Thor asked, unable to keep the corner of his lip quirking. Loki had done nothing but deny and betray both of his kings.

"I would deny my lover my shame," Loki said, standing and starting to walk away.

Thor snagged his wrist and pulled him back between his spread thighs. "There is no shame in your heritage. It is another part of you and I wish to know it."

There was a long silence, and then the skin under Thor's fingers began to change, skin turning blue again. This time, it continued up past Loki's sleeve and appeared from under his collar, spreading across his face, putting lines on his skin like ritual scars. His eyes were the last to change, turning from beautiful green to a burning red.

"Do you see now? There is no pride in this," Loki said, his tone a mix of snappish and resigned.

Smiling, Thor tugged, pulling Loki closer. "There is pride if you wish there to be. And there is beauty. Just as there is beauty in a glacier." Loki glared but Thor reached up to touch his cheek, slide his fingers into his brother's hair. "Let me show you how beautiful you are to me."

He stripped Loki silently and laid him on his bed, pressing fingers and lips to the marks that now lined Loki's no-longer warm skin. Every time he laid his mouth and his hands to his brother, a light frost sprung to life on his own skin, making him tingle in strange ways. His brother watched him silently, fingers stroking over Thor's still-unfamiliarly short hair, sometimes drifting around the still-new eyepatch. He watched, and said nothing, as Thor pressed his love into Loki's skin.

But when Thor finally sank onto the cool length of Loki's cock, he breathed out a soft " _Thor_..." and Thor echoed him with a " _Loki_..." that was more breath than sound.

Thor rode his brother slowly, letting himself take the time that had never been so freely available. In the past, they had only ever been able to do it fast and rough, a quick tumble in the sheets, in the library, in the orchard. But here and now, stuck in a ship for months, they could take their time. Thor could finally take his time, make Loki _understand_.

Loki's cock was a cold length inside of him, like ice, but it did nothing to prevent the rise and coil of heat in his belly. A heat that seemed mirrored in his brother, if the growing softness in those red eyes could be trusted. Even if they couldn't, the tightening of the fingers gripping his thighs could be.

"Thor," Loki breathed, nails digging crescents into the flesh of Thor's legs. " _Thor_." Crescents that deepened, cut, bled. " _Thor_."

"Thor. _Thor_. Thor!"

Thor snapped awake blinking away the memory turned dream. His new companions, Rabbit and Tree, were staring at him, and Thor felt the sickness in his heart swell. Loki was dead. Well and truly dead this time, he could feel the knowledge of it in his bones. He was glad that, at least for once, his unconsciousness had not been haunted by the sound of his beloved brother's death, the crushing of his neck, his choked-off final breath, the feeling of his cooling skin under Thor's hands as their ship and the corpses of their people exploded around him.

"What?" he asked, his voice thick as he scrubbed a hand down his face.

"We're here."

When his eyes finally focused, he could see Nidavellir rising through the window of their ship. His grief could wait a little longer.

* * *

The star burned like nothing else, and the pain of it was a harsh sound scratching out his throat, his arms screaming with the effort of holding the gate open. It was more than he'd ever had to handle. Too much.

 _This is nothing, brother._

He wanted to die.

 _I know, but you can't. Not yet. Thanos must be destroyed._

He wanted to go back to three days ago, and feel the cold touch of Loki's fingers on his skin. He wanted Loki to be here now, to cover Thor in his frost, keep him safe from the deathtouch of the star's energy.

 _I will always be here, Thor. I will always be with you._

The fingernail scars on his thighs burned along with his throat and his arms, along with his body and his mind. A white-hot flash of heat that sent him into darkness.

 _You must get up, brother._

He didn't want to get up. He wanted to lay down and die, to join Loki in Valhalla, to leave the universe to its own problems. There was nothing of import left in his life for him to lose. Not even his life itself.

 _Your life is important to me. I demand that you keep it for as long as you can._

This was as long as he could. He'd made it to Nidavellir, he'd helped Eitri light the forges to create a new weapon that could destroy Thanos. His work was done.

 _Not yet, Thor. You cannot rest until Thanos is destroyed. Until I am revenged._

But who could wield the weapon. Who else could command the power that it contained. Who else could ensure that Thanos could never again destroy a love, a life, a world.

 _She's calling for you, brother. Say her name with me and wake up. Say her name and revenge me. Join me. Say. Her. Name._

Stormbreaker /./ _Stormbreaker_

Valhalla, and Loki, could wait just a little longer, and when Thor retired to those golden halls, he would kneel at his brother's feet and offer Thanos's head in tribute.

FIN

* * *

 **...I never promised the SWN fics would all be smut, did I…? (ヾ;￣▽￣)ヾ ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ**

 **4 down, 10 to go.**

 **Like the thing? Reblog the thing (** **themadkatter13fanfiction tumblr, /tagged/The-Chill-of-Your-Love** **).**


End file.
